Printing industry has evolved a lot, making it possible to print beautiful and visually appealing documents with a plurality of graphic and color printing options. One of such options include a shiny or glossy finish to text, graphics or any other types of objects in printed pages. This can be achieved by the use of a special type of colorant called the clear colorant (also known as spot color), which provides sheen to any types of object, be it text or a graphic. The clear colorant may be contained in an ink station in a printer or a Multi-Function Device (MFD). If a user wants to use the clear colorant on a particular page, he or she can do this by the use of exception page programming. However, if the user selects the option of applying clear colorant on a particular page at the job level, the clear colorant gets applied to all the pages of the print job. Similar challenges are being faced by users when documents are in imposition.
Imposition is a technique to arrange multiple pages on a single sheet. In other words, imposition is a smart way of arranging multiple pages on a single sheet. Imposition may be done manually, but it becomes complicated when it comes to multipage documents such as books or manuals. In such cases, it is better to take help from printers to make efficient use of sheets and to ensure that pages are in correct sequence. If there is a booklet say of 8 pages and the user wishes to fit the 8 pages on 2 sheets. The user further specifies how many rows or columns he user wishes to have on the single sheet.
Assuming that the user specifies 2 rows and 2 columns and in such cases, 4 images fit onto the first sheet, while the remaining 4 fit onto a second sheet. Here each page on the single sheet is referred to as a logical page. Now, if the user tries to apply clear colorant on one of the imposed pages at the time of printing (i.e., at job level), the clear colorant gets applied to all pages (i.e., logical pages). Thus, the existing process of applying clear colorant is not adaptive to the need of the user and there can be requirements, where the user wishes to apply clear colorant on specific page/logical page. Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for enabling users to apply clear colorant on specific pages in imposition.